familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harry Innes (1752-1816)
Caroline County, Virginia |Baptism = |Death = in Kentucky |Father = Robert Innes |Mother = Catherine Richards |Spouse = Elizabeth Calloway |Marriage = in Bedford County, Virginia |2nd Spouse = Ann Harris |2nd Marriage = in Boyle County, Kentucky |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = Section N, Frankfort Cemetery, Frankfort, Franklin County, Kentucky }} From Wikipedia (with slight additions): Harry Innes was the first federal judge in Kentucky. Innes was born in Caroline County, Virginia, the son of the Reverend Robert Innes and Catherine (Richards) Innes. Innes attended Donald Robertson's school and William and Mary College. Innes was married twice, first to Elizabeth Calloway, with whom he had four daughters: Sarah, Katherine, Elizabeth, and Ann. After his first wife's death he married Ann Harris Shield, widow of Dr. Hugh Shield, with whom he had a daughter named Maria, who eventually married John J. Crittenden. The two also raised a daughter from her first marriage. Innes read law under George Wythe and was admitted to the bar in 1773, and worked briefly as a lawyer in Bedford County, Virginia (the home county of his first wife). He worked in a variety of government jobs from 1776 until 1782, when he was made an assistant judge of the Supreme Court of Judicature for the Kentucky District of Virginia. Innes' work as a judge still allowed him time to practice law, farm, and invest in real estate. He was also a trustee of Transylvania University. Innes resigned as presiding judge in 1784 after he was appointed Attorney General for the western district of Virginia. Innes was a member of eight of the ten conventions leading to the separation of Kentucky from Virginia, and was a vocal proponent of separation. He also served as president of the first electoral college which chose Kentucky's first Governor and Lieutenant Governor. On September 26, 1789, President George Washington appointed Innes the first federal judge of the District of Kentucky, then a part of Virginia. After Kentucky separated from Virginia, Innes was selected to be chief judge of the Kentucky Court of Appeals (then the state's highest court), but declined the appointment. He was the only federal judge in Kentucky until the Judiciary Act of 1801 made what had been the Kentucky District Court a part of the new Sixth Circuit. In 1802 the Judiciary Act of 1801 was repealed and Innes was once again the judge of the District of Kentucky. He remained in office until his death on September 20, 1816. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Harry Innes and Elizabeth Calloway' |Birth place = Virginia |Death = |Death place = Frankfort, Franklin County, Kentucky}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = 1872 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = unknown |Death place = unknown}} |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Harry Innes and Ann Harris' |Birth place = unknown |Death = aft. 1826 |Death place = unknown}} Gallery HarryInnes17521816-2.jpg|Harry Innes - c. 1790 HarryInnes17521816.jpg|Harry Innes - c. 1800 Innes-p.jpg|Harry Innes - aft. 1800 References *Ancestry World Tree - convolution *FamilySearch.org. *Harry Innes Biography. *History of the Sixth Circuit - Harry Innes *Innes History *Mackenzie, George Norbury. Colonial Families of the United States of America, Vol. VI. The Seaforth Press, Baltimore, MD, 1917. *Wikipedia - Harry Innes *Wikipedia - John J. Crittenden Category:Innes (surname) Innes, Harry Innes, Harry Innes, Harry Innes, Harry Category:Non-SMW people articles